Under the Circumstances
by Log Invasion
Summary: It was suppose to be his debut as a Shinigami, instead, upon receiving Rukia's power for the first time, Ichigo suddenly vanishes along with his new powers to a world of Pirates. Can Ichigo learn to hone his unknown abilites under the circumstances while searching for a way home, not to mention deal with all these people that want to join his crew? He doesn't have a crew!
1. Chapter 1

It had only been moments since the roar of the thing that the so called Shinigami had called a Hollow had echoed out through the home of the teen bound on his bedroom floor by an unknown source. Yet, no matter the time that had passed, Ichigo was determined to protect his sister from the monster the Shinigami had come here to slay. He wouldn't let someone else do the job of the older brother. Having wiped the moustache she had drawn with a marker off with his shoulder smearing it across his school jacket he did his best to get to his feet despite the restriction his entire body was feeling at the presence of the unknown bindings.

Figuring it wasn't possible to get to his feet as he was, Ichigo struggled across the floor using his knees and head to manoeuvre himself, out his bedroom door taking a moment to check on Karin before heading for the top of the flight of stairs. Knowing full well this was going to hurt he braced himself before toppling down the first flight, it was uncomfortable and awkward as hell as he hit the midway platform with a grunt of pain as he forced himself up to his knees to stare down the second flight of stairs. No serious injury, he just needed to make it down the last flight and make the damn Shinigami release whatever it was she had done.

He could see the Shinigami at the bottom of the stairs, drawing her weapon that was sheathed at her hip as she assessed the situation that was out of Ichigo's line of sight. It was clear she could see whatever it was she called a Hollow, if it was anything like the other Hollow that he had seen earlier that day, Yuzu was in serious danger. Not wasting any more time, Ichigo threw himself down the last flight hitting the ground with a thud causing the Shinigami to look down at him in surprise.

Straining against the strange force binding him, he forced himself up body trembling under the pressure as he managed to get himself to his feet, teeth clenched as the invisible binds tried to restrain him further however something within himself was starting to overwhelm the Shinigami's spell. The Shinigami turned to him with wide eyes, astonished the human could even be standing before her now let alone moving while under the effects of her Kido spell. While not a high level spell, he was just a human. It should have been impossible for the teenager to move under the circumstances.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo stumbled slightly but regained his footing as he turned, hearing the Shinigami speak.

"Fool, you'll only get in the way!" He heard her shout at him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, his attitude less than accepting at the moment, while he should have shouted at her to break whatever it was she had done to him, his words died in his throat at the scene before him, the living room was in a word shattered, his father lay on the ground his doctor's coat bloody just as Karin had described that he had been attacked there was even a massive hole in the side of the house. It was like something had forced it's way in, and with what he was seeing, that was precisely what had happened. Outside the ruined hole was a creature, not unlike the one he had seen earlier, he could see a fish-like mask and a dorsal fin on it's back. It's shoulders and arms were plated with what appeared to be a part of its mask and the rest of it's body was covered with dark grey stripes, resembling the scales of a fish.

But what made his blood run cold was what it held in his hand, Yuzu.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted, the instinct that had been instilled him in since he was just a boy, to protect his sisters above all else, even above his own self rose to the surface, eyes brimming with the want to protect. Arms struggling behind his back as he grew frustrated as he watched helplessly as Yuzu screamed in the grip of the monster.

"Stop! The Kido is too strong for a human to break" The Shinigami shouted, hoping to get through to him. "If you keep trying you'll only cause damage to your soul!" The continued, trying to warn the teen to the danger should he try to continue. If there was damage to his Soul, who knew what would happen. But even as she was trying to warn him, she could see it. The seals of the Kido coming alive as the teen was doing whatever it was that he could to break free. She was completely stunned as the seals themselves began to break, one after another as if by an unnatural force of strength, but that was impossible.

The only way he should be able to break it was if he had an incredible amount of spiritual power, but there was no way a mere human would have enough to rival her own levels of spiritual power. But as she watched, he was doing the unthinkable as the seals grew in bright light before shattering one after the other and he was free from the Kido that she had cast.

With his body now free from the binds that had confined him, Ichigo wasted no time in running through the ruined portion of his home, heading straight for the monster that held his sister. Grabbing the baseball bat Karin had left out he dashed out of the hole in the wall hearing the cry of the Shinigami to stop but he paid no heed. Launching into the air, ready to bring the bat down on the creature he wasn't expecting the speed of the Hollow as a massive fist hit him in the side sending him flying away from his target, landing in the street.

Grunting in pain, never having been hit like that before. The bat in his grip was broken just above the grip, useless now he threw it away. It had at least protected him somewhat from the blow.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu's scream reached him once more as he turned only to see the Hollow looming above him as it began to reach for the teen. Rearing it's massive arm back Ichigo's body tensed before he let the instinct of battle take over, having been in many fights in his life he knew when not to freeze up no matter if he was facing down a thug, or this monster in front of him. Jumping out of the way as the massive fist crashed down into the street destroying a large portion of the road as Ichigo skidded to the side only to see the Shinigami appear taking her blade and slicing into the same arm that held Yuzu.

With a roar of pain, the Hollows grip on his sister lessoned and Yuzu fell from the creature's hand. Not wanting his sister hurt, Ichigo dashed forward, catching his sister as he slid across the ground on his knees not caring that his knees scraped as his uniform pants were ruined.

"Yuzu!" His panicked cry echoed out as the Hollows roar subsided as it disappeared into a black void. "Yuzu, answer me!"

"Don't worry." The calm voice of the Shinigami snapped him from his sisters unconscious form. "The Hollow didn't take either of your sisters Souls, nor your Fathers. They're just unconscious." She confirmed.

"Are you sure!?" Ichigo hastily asked his eyes scanning for the Hollow, unsure of where it had gone too.

"Yes, it's seeking a specific soul, one with a higher concentration of spirit energy." She explained, truly perplexed on this Hollows actions. "Hollows are drawn to high levels of spiritual energy, but they also attack opportunistically."

"What's that even mean?" Ichigo questioned still holding the form of his sister, unsure of what the Shinigami was trying to tell him.

"I've never known a human able to see a Shinigami, let alone break a Kido, I have never known a human to possess so much spiritual energy." Ichigo stared at the back of the Shinigami as she spoke, eyes widening as her words struck home, understanding now what she was telling him. "I believe that this Hollow, was looking for you the entire time." Gritting his teeth Ichigo's face was set with a scowl.

"All this, was 'cause of me." Looking back into the house, where his unconscious father lay. "Dad's dying over there." The weight of Yuzu in his arms grew ten fold with the burden he had placed on them. "Karin, and Yuzu injured… all of this!" He growled.

"Wait! That's not what I meant at all!" The Shinigami tried to explain he had taken her words the wrong way, he had done nothing to bring this horror onto himself or his family. However in her trying to explain this to him she was unaware of the Hollow reappearing behind her. The monster had no hesitation in returning the blow from Earlier crashing it's massive fist into the Shinigami's side sending her flying like it had done Ichigo earlier. Ichigo was stunned as he looked up the moment the hit connect, to see the Shinigami sent flying like a doll.

"Shinigami!" Ichigo shouted, still unaware of her name as he called out to her. Hearing the wail of the Hollow he looked up, eyes hardening as he glared at the one who had caused all of this. "I've had enough of you!"

Grunting in pain the Shinigami growled, more so to herself for letting her be caught of guard. She was a trained warrior, yet she had left her flank unguarded and in that moment the Hollow had seen her weakness and acted on it. Never had she been so careless, decades of training and she had slipped up, she had dishonoured the Kuchiki name in that moment. However right now she didn't have the time to think of dishonouring her family, no she had to end this Hollow and erase the memories of the humans involved. It was already getting out of hand.

However when Rukia looked up to assess the situation, seeing the teenager that had broken her Kido standing before her, before the Hollow, fear clenched her heart. How stupid could this human be? Was he really just stupid or was it something else?

"Coward!" Ichigo roared as he stood before the looming monster. "Quit attacking others! If it's my soul you want, then come and get it you ugly Bastard!" He finished as he thrust a thumb at his chest.

"You fool!" Rukia roared as she saw the Hollows neck extended, using all the speed she could muster she passed by the human, still not being able to follow the Hollows speed standing there like the idiot he was, not realising how he just about gave his life up. Rukia only had seconds to ready herself, her Zanpakuto before her as the jaws of the Hollow encased her. Rukia managed to lodge the blade of the Zanpakuto into the open mouth but she was also ensnared in the jaws causing her body to explode with pain as the Hollow screamed around her in it's own agony. With a sickening squelch, Rukia dislodged a part of the Hollows mask forcing it to release her as it backed away, holding its hands up to it's face as it gave out a muffled raw, blood dripping from behind it's hands.

Ichigo had barely been able to register what had happened as the Shinigami dropped to her knees before him.

"Shinigami!" Ichigo called out to her as Rukia coughed, blood splattering across the ground as she did so.

"You insolent fool!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Did you think it would all be over if you gave it your soul? Then you are a fool, one soul doesn't satisfy them for long." She coughed as she attempted to push herself up to her hands and knees, the ground beneath her soaked in blood from the wounds given by the Hollow. Stumbling back into a sitting position against the wall lining the street she looked up at the stunned teen before her. She could only think of one thing that might save them and if it didn't… it wouldn't matter anyway.

"I'm too injured to fight, do you want to save your family!?" Rukia

"Just tell me how! I'll do anything! Tell me!" He pleaded, Rukia smiling to herself, truly an idiot but a brave one, if she had learned anything about this boy from her interaction with him, he was brave.

"There is a way..." She breathed out, resigning herself to what she had to do, no matter the cost. The Hollow would soon recover and they would be out of time. "I should say, there is only one way." Grabbing the hilt of her blade she poised it towards the teens chest as he stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what she was getting at.

"What?"

"You must become a Shinigami yourself, you must take my Zanpakuto and run it into the centre of your being so I may run my powers into you. It will only be for a short time, but you'll gain the strength to defeat this Hollow." Rukia explained, wincing as another surge of pain ran through her body as she looked up at him, about to reveal to him the final detail. "I can't guarantee you that you will live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter." She told him, but she could see it in his eyes… he had already agreed to it.

"Then give me that blade, Shinigami." Ichigo smiled down at her, Rukia unable to hide her own smile, even with the now recovered Hollow approaching from the side.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." She introduced herself, her brother would be ashamed of the way she did it and how long it took her to do so. She only hoped she had the opportunity to apologise for her behaviour this night.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Placing both hands on the blade of the Zanpakuto they stared at one another for a few moments, Ichigo feeling an unnatural cold from the blade as he held it, unlike the cold steel that it was and more like ice. As the roar of the Hollow came closer, Rukia pushed the hilt of the blade while Ichigo pulled the blade, piercing his own chest with it.

Everything in that moment, went completely white.

When Rukia recovered from the bright light she looked around stunned at how weakened she felt. Looking down at herself, seeing that her usual standard shihakushō now replaced with a plain white kimono. Her eyes widened in disbelief, even her Zanpakuto was gone.

"How could this have happened? I only intended to give him half of my power, but somehow he took all of it." She whispered as the dust of the explosion of power had created. That's when a chill swept over her as she sat in the street alone. The Hollow was gone, however, so was Ichigo Kurosaki…. not to mention, Sode no Shirayuki.

* * *

The Impact happened without warning to those on the deck of the ship. Monkey D. Luffy had been about to deal his final blow to the bloated woman who looked looked like a hippo on steroids however the sudden explosion on the ship halted him while drawing the attention of the other pirates, even the large pirate Alvida herself was forced to look upon the sudden disruption. It wasn't until one pirate shouted did Luffy come to realise the danger he was currently in.

"Captain! We're taking on water! The explosion ripped right through the hull, there's no way we could patch it!" Luffy's face decreased several colours at the thought of the approaching ocean below, not the pirates or the Marines that were firing upon them. It was the ocean that he didn't want to meet like this. The fact that he had never learned to swim despite waiting to live a long life of adventure on the sea was only part of his fear, the rest was that there was a reason he sank like an anchor.

"Perfect boys! This idiot ate a Devil Fruit, so the oceans the perfect grave for him!" Alvida laughed getting cheers from her crew as they saw Luffy already looking for a life boat to get away, panic clearly crossing the teens face. Coby was appalled as he watched the crew he had been a cabin boy of getting ready to exploit the weakness of their enemy, none of Alvida's men had any honour.

Gritting his teeth as he glared at the woman he had called Captain tears welling up in his eyes, how could anyone in this world be so cruel? Seeing the boy's glare, Alvida smirked while lifting her iron mace that she was named for and rested it over her shoulder as she headed towards him, she'd make the brat pay for what he had said.

"Coby!" Alvida called to the pink haired boy, grinning her usual sadistic smirk.

"Uh, Captain." One of her crew members called to her, causing Alvida to grit her teeth at being interrupted at dealing out the punishment for the crimes committed against her.

"What is it!?" Alvida snapped, turning to the pirate only to pause as she saw a group of her crew all staring down at the large hole now the cause of the ship's demise.

"Something is down there." One of the men told her nervously, Alvida hurrying to see what the commotion was about, forcing several of the members of the crew out of her way as she looked down into the depths of the hole, showing the innards of the ship. Searching the water she could only see floating debris, nothing else was down there. About to swing her mace at those who had wasted her time she stopped as a shadow appeared beneath the surface of the water, it's size and shape growing larger.

The only thing that came to her mind at what it could be… was a Sea King. Backing away as fast she could, sending herself off balance in the process as she fell onto the back, about to give the order to retreat to their own ship to escape the Sea King, a torrent of water blasted up from the hole in the deck giving her a view from where she was laying of what it was that had appeared. It was no Sea King. However, the monster that landed on deck before her certainly resembled a sea creature, perhaps a Fishman of some sought. However it housed no characteristics of a sentient being.

It stood taller than any man aboard as it lifted itself to it's full height and taking a sniff of the air as if an animal searching for something. Alvida, unsure what to do in this situation looked to her crew who were all nervously looked up at the unknown creature as it looked over them with golden eyes beneath its mask.

While the pirates had been distracted by the unknown monster, Coby quickly ushered Luffy away, even if his eyes were sparkling in amazement about the monster that had suddenly come up from the sea. Coby had been forced to remind him of the approaching danger he was in about the now sinking ship that would soon succumb to it's own weight and sink beneath the ocean's surface which had snapped the straw hat wearing teen out of his amazement and decided to follow along with the former Cabin Boy. Even if Coby had to keep reminding him as they made their way to a life raft.

Meanwhile, Alvida had gotten to her feet before the towering monster before her. It's focus now on the large Captain of the Pirates as she readied her mace ready to fight if this monster saw fit to even think of coming after her.

With an ear shattering screech the Hollow moved to attack, Alvida was forced to drop her mace as she rose both hands up to cover her ears from the powerful noise, the mistake cost her as her entire body was hefted up into the air, a powerful grip now wrapped around her entire body as she was lifted up like a feather in the grip of the monster. Struggling in the grip was pointless, unable to move even an inch in the powerful grip.

"Get me out of here!" Alvida ordered down to her crew, not only were they terrified of the speed of the monster, along with still suffering from the after effects of the screech. Simply the strength it displayed in effortlessly lifting their Captain was more than enough to know they were no match for it. Seeing the fear in their eyes and their lack of resolve to do anything to save their Captain she struggled further, using what strength she could muster however this simply caught the attention of the Hollow who turned to her before opening its maw petrifying the woman realising it's intention.

It was going to eat her.

"LIKE HELL!" The roar of someone else came from above, Alvida's shot her eyes up as the Hollow shut it's maw and did the same thing as the orange haired teen came flying down, massive blade rose high above his head. Alvida barely knew what hit her as she crashed ungraciously into the deck, still in the grip of the monster however the arm began to dissolve around her, freeing her from it's grip as it fully disappeared. Alvida pushed herself up onto shaky legs, still trying to understand the fact that that monster had the nerve to try and eat her.

As she looked up to the one who had lopped off the arm of the Monster, he had his back to her as he hefted the blade he used over his shoulder, it looked larger than her own mace. Ridiculously large in her own opinion due to the size of the one wielding it but the way the monster was clutching at it's now dismembered arm blood gushing out onto the deck of the ship, it wasn't just a prop of some kind.

Was this the bounty hunter she had heard of, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro? If it was, she would be in more trouble, the Pirate Hunter had gone after bounties far larger than her own, hadn't he? If he was here for her bounty, why not just let the monster kill her?

"This ends now!" The black shihakushō wearing teen shouted as he ran towards the monster, casting his sword out to the side as he did. The Hollow let out another raw as it charged back towards the newly created Shinigami, thrusting one foot out to stomp Ichigo beneath its foot however Ichigo jumped to the side, landing on the deck as the foot of the Hollow crashed through the boards getting stuck allowing Ichigo to leap from the deck and slice the Hollows leg clean off.

Alvida watched stunned as the teen effortlessly removed limbs from the monster that had easily overpowered her, making her look vulnerable before her crew, she could even see it on the faces of the members that made up her crew as they stared at the teen in awe. She had no idea if this guy was the Pirate Hunter or not, but it was clear this monster was no match for the teen, meaning she herself, pride be damned, had no chance at victory against him if he wanted the bounty on her head. About to order her men to retreat back to the Miss Love Duck she stopped and turned back to the teen as the Hollow began to tip towards him now unstable on it's feet.

"This is for attacking my family, you fished faced bastard!" Ichigo roared as he slashed down with his massive blade bisecting the Hollow right down the middle from the top of the mask to it's groin, both sides crashing around him leaving bloody smears on the deck as the two sides began to disappear. Alvida swallowed nervously as the teen stood there, silence reigned over the deck of the ship, the faint sounds of the passengers below deck making for the life boats. It was the sounds of cannons that snapped Alvida from her thoughts, her gaze shooting off the direction that the cannon fire had come from, only to spot three large ships with the same symbol on their flags.

"Back to the Miss Love Duck!" Alvida ordered frightening the pirates as they turned to her, having momentarily forgotten the woman they called Captain as more cannon fire rang out, the ships purposely missing the cruise liner. "Otherwise stay behind and be captured by the Marines! Move!" It didn't take much more convincing for the pirates as they all rushed to the side of the cruise liner with what they had already snagged from the passengers.

"Stop!" Alvida did so mid stride as she turned, she couldn't remember the last time she had followed an order let alone done so in fear. Her eyes widened as she saw the teens face for the first time, a faint blush rising up over her freckled cheeks. For a rough look guy he had an air of attractiveness, maybe she should thank him for saving her? No! Shaking her head fiercely she didn't need this right now! "Where am I?"

"I don't have time! Get away if you can the Marines need someone to blame this mess on, and I'm not staying another second!" Alvida growled, grabbing her mace from the deck of the ship. "If you're after my bounty, tough luck but I won't be sticking around!" Ichigo clicked his teeth in annoyance as he watched the large woman return to her own ship. Raising his sword up he returned it to it's sheath.

The cruise liner creaked underneath his feet as the ship began to slope at one end resulting in the deck beginning to crack down the centre. Ichigo's scowl increased as he witnessed 'Miss Love Duck' began to set sail the pirates aboard doing everything they could to get under way, he could already see one of the Marine ships changing course to head after them two still heading right for the ship he himself was on.

" _Damn it!"_ Ichigo mentally growled, unaware of what had happened as he raced to the closest lifeboat. He wasn't about to go down with this ship and he sure as hell wasn't getting blamed for a mess he had no idea about. Jumping over the railing landing in the small boat it rocking slightly at the sudden movement, Ichigo looked for a lever or something to lower the boat however not having the patience to search for very long, grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto and sliced both ropes holding the boat up. In hindsight, he should have just kept look for as soon as his blade sliced through the ropes gravity took hold and sent him and the boat plummeting down into the ocean.

"I'm sick of falling today!" Ichigo grunted, having come crashing down onto the Hollow from above after being stabbed by Rukia's blade with no knowledge of what the hell was going on! Righting himself having landed awkwardly on the floor of the boat he sat up with a groan. Placing his sword back in it's sheath down his back he lifted his foot up and kicked off the cruise liner. As the boat drifted from the cruise liner, Ichigo fumbled with the numerous ropes he wasn't familiar with as he tried to undo the sail.

Finally managing for it to lower he let out a sigh as it began to catch the breeze, looks like he wouldn't have to use the paddles that were off to the side and could just focus on figuring out where the hell he was going let alone how he was suppose to get home. As the cruise liner and the Marine ships faded into the distance behind him Ichigo saw that he had no pursuit and soon even the ships were long out of sight.

Leaning back against the side of the boat he looked up to the sky, the white clouds drifting overhead. He knew what he had been doing when he had taken hold of Rukia's blade, had resigned himself to ending his life if only having a 1% chance of saving his family. He had done that, killed the Hollow that had threatened his family. But he wasn't dead… but he certainly was dealing with unknown after effects of what had happened. It was clear he wasn't some place he could just easily return to, his earlier encounter had made pretty damn sure of that.

"Damn..." Ichigo breathed out, shuffling down the side of the boat trying to get comfortable, feeling an overwhelming exhaustion begin to take over. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He muttered as he closed his eyes, resigning himself to the exhaustion that overcame him, the last fleeting thought through his mind was that for once, he wished his Dad would wake him up and he'd come to know it was all just a crazy dream.

Being fifteen in another world? Yeah, he'd rather have school in the morning.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, deep inside himself his unknown power was swirling within him. Ichigo had no idea the power he held deep down, nor the power of the Zanpakuto on his back. However, Ichigo Kurosaki had no idea the adventure that awaited him either. This was just the beginning of what would become his story, and every pirate that sails these seas needed a crew.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue sky scrapers were shadowed by dark clouds forming, still rain had yet to fall over the sideways city. Atop a flag tower, a point of observation for the one who stood atop of the pedestal observing the world around him, dark cloak flapping around his frame as his eyes hidden behind semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. He had been waiting patiently, watching the events unfold in the life of the one he was apart of. However the man that felt like a second Father dreaded the moment the blade of a Shinigami sank deep into the Soul of Kurosaki Ichigo bringing forth latent power the boy had no idea of.

He would have preferred this power to never awaken, to never let Ichigo go down such a path.

The moment the true power began to awaken, he had done what he could to suppress the power with his own and in it's beginning stages he had been successful in doing so. Absorbing the true spirit of the one that had transferred from mother to son upon Ichigo's birth, into himself and projecting himself as the blade upon Ichigo's back. It had been no easy feat, nor would it continue to be as Ichigo began to gain control over his new found power and the true Zanpakuto began to grow stronger with him. Ichigo would enter his inner world, search for the name of his Zanpakuto and encounter the man now staging as 'Zangetsu'.

Not only would he find an imposer of his Zanpakuto, but that of another Shinigami, for somewhere deep within Ichigo's inner world resided the spirit of Rukia Kuchiki's Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. He had not seen her, nor did he know where she was, however her distress was felt within the blue sideways city, unaware of her own state, now no longer inhabiting the inner world of her Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki.

'Zangetsu' had no idea how Ichigo had absorbed the other spirit during the exchange of power, perhaps it was due to the nature of his own powers, perhaps it was the defence of his real Zanpakuto spirit or the devouring nature of the former being known as White. But the fact remained, three spirits resided within the inner world of Kurosaki Ichigo, two Zanpakuto and one Quincy. But that was the least of the problems the teen now dealt with.

'Zangetsu' did not know how the events of what transpired led Ichigo to this unknown world. The sudden flash of light, the surge of power that was neither Ichigo's nor Rukia's that created the rift between worlds. The clouds forming over head was a clear sign of the uneasiness in the heart of the teenager at the centre of it all, the possible fact to never return home to his family, the fact of the unknown, every emotion flooding through Ichigo as he recovered from his powers awakening showed in the cloudy sky above. The rain was something that Ichigo linked with the death of his mother, and would forever be an expression of fear, loneliness and failure within this world of spirits.

Letting a sigh escape him as the empty city ley out before him, the clouds stretching far across the landscape of Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo's first steps had been shaky with his powers, but with guidance he might learn to grow and protect himself. That was what 'Zangetsu' would do, until a solution could be made to rectify the mistake of Ichigo awakening his power could be made.

As the first drops of rain began to fall, 'Zangetsu' looked up with a frown marred on his face as droplets hit his glasses, the rain not increasing in intensity, simply a faint trickle. However what made the spirits eyes widened behind his glasses was the sudden sign of snow that came with the rain.

* * *

An exhausted groan arose from the orange haired teen, having slept on the hard surface of the boat he had taken from the cruise liner, he had a pain in his neck as he sat up, rubbing at the spot where it felt the most tense. Looking around with half lidded eyes they fell slightly as he came to know that it had been no dream. Now awaken and adrift in the ocean, it was more than clear that this was not something he could just wake up from. He was going to have to find his own way home and out of this mess he had somehow gotten himself into.

Looking up at the white sail of the boat he turned his attention to the ocean, he didn't know how long he had been passed out for but it was clear it was morning by the light the sun was giving off meaning night had passed while he had been out. Yet as he looked around him, each and every direction held nothing but the open horizon over the water, no land in sight. Maybe taking the boat and running for it wasn't the best idea he had, but it was better than being captured by an unknown military, right? Who knows, maybe they could have helped him.

"Just great..." He muttered as he reached up to the buckle across his chest that held the straps of his Zanpakuto in place. Lowering the large blade down leaning it on the side of the boat as he stretched his arms out, now without the weight of the blade on his back. Taking the moment he looked down at his new attire.

The black shihakushō he now wore bore a severe resemblance to the same as the one Rukia wore. He hadn't known the petite Shinigami for very long, but the sight of her appearance had been stuck with him since their first meeting. Glancing down to the enormous sheathed weapon he had wielded with ease, even with no knowledge on how to properly wield a blade of such a size. It was clearly different from Rukia's own blade that she had at her hip. Eye twitching slightly as he looked at the blade, this thing was going to make him stand out.

Deciding it was best not to worry about such things, he wasn't exactly trying to keep his cool guy image like he did at school. If he had to wield this big ass sword, he might as well just accept it. Might keep him alive in the long run if he came across any more of those Hollows that got him into this mess. Taking a look over the horizon again, still not a thing in sight, just the endless ocean. Glancing up at the sails, there was still a wind blowing so he was still moving, whether that was a good thing or not Ichigo couldn't be a hundred percent sure on. He was in the middle of the ocean with no navigation sense. Lost would be an understatement under the circumstances.

Taking the time, he began to search the boat he was in and found nothing worthy of note apart from a seemingly endless supply of rope leaving him groaning as he sat back where he had first awoken the large blade to his side as he looked up to the sky over head. If things kept up like this, he'd die of thirst since their was neither food nor water aboard. Leaning back on the side of the boat, simply going with the sway of the waves as he closed his eyes, maybe if he slept again he'd come to and something would be different. While not the greatest of plans, what else was he to do? Yell out across the ocean and waist his breath? No, that'd be stupid.

Ichigo had barely dozed off before a change occurred, the sound of a high pitched whistle immediately brought him to his senses as he snapped his eyes open, instinctively reaching for the blade that now belonged to him holding the hilt in one hand the sheath in the other as he looked around scanning for where the whistle had come from. He had to blink several times at what he was seeing, where the hell had it come from? A little ways away from his own shabby boat, was another one in a worse state then his own he could see the chipped wood from what looked to be gun fire, the mast was barely in working order let alone the torn and tattered sail. There was a figure waving their arms at him trying to get his attention.

Lowering his sword down, he grabbed a rope connected to the sail which would enable him to change his course. The adjustment took a bit as he tried to keep it steady before he was on course towards the small boat. As he got closer it was clear to tell, the extent of the damage to the boat was much, much worse than what he had first originally thought. The boat was already sinking, taking on water and as he approached he could see the figure aboard emptying buckets of water as he got closer.

Switching ropes he pulled up the sail causing the boat to drift forwards coming to a complete stop up along side the sinking vessel, the girl in the boat looked up and smiled before abandoning the bucket she had been using to empty the boat of water. Grabbing a large white sack that was obviously stuffed full of something considering it's size and weight the girl leapt from her own boat landing on Ichigo's causing it to rock slightly. Ichigo gripped both sides of the boat either side of him keeping them steady as the girl sat towards the bow placing her bag down as she turned and grinned at him.

"Cheers for the save, I owe ya one!" She continued to grin happily, Ichigo taking in her appearance for the first time now having the chance to do so. Numerous cuts and bruises covered both her face and her body that he could see some more severe then the others and nothing had been treated properly from what he saw, she was completly exhausted from the looks of it aswell.

Most of the injuries were more than likely hidden beneath her clothes which consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. Her clothing was dirty and bloody just as her skin was, even her short purple hair had dried blood in it. From the looks of it she had escaped from her captors very recently. Such circumstances would even explain why her boat was in the state that it was in.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Ichigo told her, glancing at the boat slowly sinking into the water beside them, the sides going down leaving only the mast and sail out of the water. "Want to explain why you're in the state you're in?" Ichigo asked, however the girl ignored his question as she went about searching his boat.

"You have any food or water? I've been stranded out here for a few days with the bare minimal, I ran out of water earlier this morning." She explained with a hopeful tone of getting something to eat.

"No." Ichigo replied getting a pout from the girl. "Look, the only difference in our situation is that my boat is capable of sailing." With a sigh, the girl nodded.

"That's good at least, better than what I was doing anyway." She mumbled slightly. "Why are you stuck out here if your boat can sail?" Ichigo's browns narrowed slightly as he turned his face away scowl set in place. "You have no idea how to navigate, do you?" She questioned, the tone of her voice showing her amusement at the situation. "What kind of pirate can't navigate?"

"Pirate? I'm no pirate." Ichigo argued back, the girl raising an eyebrow at him as her eyes drifted over his form, taking in his rather unique appearance and large sword by his side she would never think anyone capable of wielding before.

"Well you're certainly no Marine, a bounty hunter then?" She questioned only getting a blank stare in return. "Right…." She trailed off, it was clear he wasn't going to tell her if he was Marine, Pirate or Bounty Hunter. "Anyway, I can pay you back for saving me at least." She explained. "I was heading to an island before my boat sprang a leak."

"Look like it sprang more than one." Ichigo argued getting a glare from the girl in return.

"Anyhow, I get us to the island and we're even, deal?" She offered holding out her hand to his, Ichigo reaching out about to take hers.

"Dea-!"

~BOOM~

A massive eruption in the water next to the boat completely showering them in water as pieces of the girls boat fell around them having been hit by the cannon ball. Instinctively Ichigo had already drawn his sword, the girl at his back as he looked to the attackers only to see a large ship approaching.

~BANG~

Ichigo flinched as a gunshot when off right by his ear, the girl having raised a flintlock pistol from somewhere and had fired it over Ichigo's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo shouted as he rounded on her, the girl having simply thrown the pistol into the boat now that it wasn't loaded and she was already adjusting the ropes to lower the sail. As soon as the sail was down they caught the wind causing the boat to move forward as several more explosions erupted around them luckily not hitting them, Ichigo mused if they were even trying to do so or just to scare them. Either way, it wasn't fun.

"Just help me row! We're dead if they catch us! We can easily outrun them if we hurry!" She growled already grabbing one of the oars and getting to rowing. Ichigo scowled before glancing back at the ship seeing that they were readying another volley of cannon fire he grabbed the other oar and sat beside girl rowing in tandem with her. The two rowed hard and fast, it took much more than Ichigo had imagined it would but soon the large ship was no longer in view behind them. He didn't doubt for a moment that the large ship had let them go.

Breathing heavily Ichigo leaned up against the side of the boat, dripping sweat as the girl that he had taken aboard did the same. He had a hundred and ten questions to ask about what the hell just happened and why they were suddenly fleeing the scene, something he had done twice since coming here, to this unknown place. But right now he just needed to catch his breath.

"Shishishi, you did pretty well." She congratulated. "Couldn't have done it without ya." Ichigo scowled in response as he hung his head back over the railing enjoying the cool breeze of the wind they were catching. "We never got to introduce ourselves, I'm Carina."

"Just Carina?" Ichigo questioned, eyebrow raised as he tilted his head to look back at her.

"Yep, just Carina." She nodded with a smile. "Some call me Hellcat, but that's just a name people call me." She shrugged with a heavy sigh. "And you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He introduced himself. "Want to explain to me what all of that was about?" He questioned, fixing a glare on her causing her to shrug.

"What's to explain? They're pirates." She stated. "Pirates do what pirates want to do." She continued half heartedly, seeing as being hunted not a big deal. Ichigo was starting to think the time she spent alone out here on the ocean was starting to get to her.

"Are they the reason as to why you're boat was about to sink?" He questioned. "And the state you're in?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I've had the bad luck of running into them. Persistent bunch I'll give them that." Ichigo rose an eyebrow, scowl still in place as Carina shifted under his stern gaze. "You're one of those hero types huh?" Carina questioned, obviously trying to change the subject. "Couldn't but help yourself when you saw me alone and defenceless out here at the mercy of pirates." She teased with a grin.

"Don't get a big head about it." Ichigo huffed. "I just need to know if I'll be on the other end of cannon fire because of you or not." Carina glared at him, Ichigo matching it with her own. Right now, Ichigo was preferring the time he spent alone rather than before she had come aboard. It's not like her coming aboard had helped him any. But she did say she was able to navigate to an island, so that's a better choice then sailing aimlessly out here.

"Jerk." Carina huffed, getting to her feet and making her way to the bow once more where she had left her massive bag she had brought aboard, Ichigo shaking his head as he turned his attention to the sky. The white clouds drifting over head were the cause of his attention as he felt a cold sensation in the back of his neck. Raising a hand he touched the back, eyes widening slightly as he felt ice cold skin under his touch.

 _"What the hell?"_ Continuing to massage the cold skin, rubbing some heat back into the area it was suddenly gone again as if it had never been there in the first place. _"I must be going crazy, or the ocean's getting to me."_ He thought as his eyes drifted to Carina who had seated herself on her large sack intent on just glaring at him for the time being. _"Great, stuck on a boat with someone known as Hellcat."_ Letting out a tired sigh he turned to Carina.

"How long will it take us to reach the island?" Ichigo questioned.

"A few hours, give or take." Carina explained, taking a few minutes to take in the wind. "I'm not a professional navigator, but I'm no beginner. Once we get close, we'll have nothing to worry about from those pirates."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Because it's Marine territory." Carina shrugged. "The 153rd Marine Base is located in Shell-town on the island we're heading too. The pirates won't risk getting caught so they'll stay away." She nodded to herself as if she was reassuring herself of that fact. Ichigo scowled slightly and placed a hand on his sheathed blade. He might need his sword for more than just Hollows.


End file.
